Finding Eden
by Signora Ted
Summary: A templar from 2012 ending up with the Auditore family shouldn't end well. It won't end well. And she knows that. But there's something about him that keeps her there. Who's him? Federico/Oc Eventually Ezio/Oc Warning for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Keep your pitch forks away. I've got hardly ANY inspiration for my Altair/Oc fic 'cos I've been playing Brotherhood obsessively for the last 3 weeks. So, I've got about 61 copy book pages written of this and I like where it's going. I'll probably get more inspiration for my other fics if I take a break from writing them. So here we are. :) This is actually an Ezio/Oc fic but he won't appear for a few chapters and he won't exactly be the centre of attention. I think Federico needs a bit of story telling, eh? Enjoy and please review! I live on reviews. **_

XxXx

**Chapter 1,**  
Song: Super Hero – The Pretty Reckless _**(Not usually relevant to the chapter but it's what I've stuck in my head at the time. Look them up. The songs are usually awesome) **_

I woke up in the morning feeling like shit. Travelling from Italy to America tends to take quite a lot out of an average human being.

As I dragged myself out of the hotel bed, I ran my hand through my deep brown fringe and walked over to the small bathroom where I splashed water in my face from the sink. I was a mess. There were black bags under my eyes on my tanned face, my French plat was loose and I had a long gash down the side of my left cheek. Whoops! That'll leave a scar.  
I quickly hopped into the shower, washing the grease from my hair and cleaned my cut when I was dry.

Dressing in my usual work attire, which consisted of loose dark green combat pants, my laced up combat boots, my white top and my hooded leather jacket and then applying a light amount of eyeliner, took me the maximum of ten minutes. And that's on a good day. I snatched up my car keys and my phone and legged it out of my room. I was late. Again.

XxXx

As I pulled up to Abstergo, my stomach rumbled. I made a self note to steal something good from Lucy while I was there.

"Hey Luce, what's the moody face for today?"

She ignored me and walked straight past me as I entered the animus room.  
Puttana, I thought, grinning after her. She wouldn't survive a day in my department.

"Oh, there's my babies!" I exclaimed as I spotted my twin long knives on Vidic's desk.

"Ah, ah, ah Ms De'Medici. Not yet. I have a job for you today that doesn't require knives.

I growled as I turned to see Vidic standing by Subject 17's door. Had he died or something?

"What is it today, then?" I asked, my hands on my hips. I was such a mature 17 year old. Yes, that was sarcasm.

He grinned like the mad scientist he was and started to walk out the door from which I had just come in.

"Follow me please"

I groaned as I extended my strides to catch up with him. Suddenly...everything went black.

XxXx

"Signora? Signora, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes to see a little boy with a black mop for hair staring down at me.

"Ergh," I grumbled, lifting myself up onto my elbows.

"Mio Dio, my head!"

I sat up straight, holding my left hand to my head. What the hell is going on?

"Signora? Do you need help? I can get my big sister or my mama?"

"Help would be nice..."

He got up from his knees, dusted them off and bounded away in another direction. This place doesn't look right, I thought as I looked around. Everything was very old looking and...renaissance-y.

"Petruccio! You can't be helping every little-"

"Claudia! Be quiet and mind your manners."

I looked over to the direction of the voices to see two women coming with the boy. One was maybe slightly younger than myself and the other looked in her mid- forties. (1)

"Oh, the poor girl!" The older one exclaimed as she approached me. It was only then that I thought to inspect myself.

I was wearing torn breeches, a baggy shirt with a large tear down the back and brown leather boots. I could have passed as a guy if my hair wasn't so long. Wait, it's much longer, even though it's plated. How strange.  
Then, I saw what the women was talking about. All the way down my right leg, there was a slash in my trousers, crimson blood flowing out of it freely. How lovely.

"Mama, help her! She saved me from the guards!"

I did? I looked around me again to find two dead guards beside me, a throwing knife in one's forehead and another in the back of the other's skull.

"Petruccio," the young girl Claudia said.  
"Go get Federico. Tell him we need help."

I smiled at the little boy gratefully as he ran off.

"Thank you very much for saving him," the older women said, kneeling down beside me.

"I am Maria Auditore and this is my daughter Claudia. My son Federico should be here soon so we can get you inside to treat your injury. We owe you that much. What is your name child?"

I hesitated for a moment. Obviously I was no longer in America and judging by their accents, we were in Italy. At least I'm fluent in Italian.

"My name is Adriana De'Medici, Signora. Grazie for your help."

Both Claudia and Maria gasped and looked at me shocked.

"Surely you are no relation to Lorenzo De'Medici?" Maria inquired.

Oh shit, I thought. Am I in the renaissance? Whoops.

"Erm...well...I don't think so. Ah! Here comes Petruccio!"

Saved by the mop. Oh yes. And who is _that_ behind him? Dark brown hair cut short, chin grazed with stubble, beautiful blue eyes, a cheeky smirk on his lips. Not to mention his face was just...Wow. He was quite good-looking.

"Federico, come and bring this young lady inside. She has been injured while aiding Petruccio."

I blushed as he smiled at me and nodded to his mother.

"May I, signorina?" he asked, leaning down towards me.

I nodded, fazed by my own stupidity and let him scoop me up bridal style.  
I was enjoying this.

_**A/N: So there you have chapter 1. Tell me what you think, I'm really curious. I'm aiming for bout 5 reviews before I update. Yeah, I know. What. A. Bitch. Ah well. :) And I actually have an explanation on how she got there and all. Its nothing stupid. I got lots of plot bunnies.**_

_**(1) I actually have no idea what age Maria is...so..If anyone wants to point that out to me, go for it :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well, I'm a happy girl so I'm going to update now. Serious, HAPPY. First kiss during the fireworks. Perfect. :) Anyway, since I'm in such a good mood, here is your update.**_

**Chapter** **2: **_I'm On My Way- The Proclaimers_

Federico brought me into a large house with Maria and Claudia tagging behind.

"Where's the little boy gone?" I asked as his brother set me down on a large love seat in their living room.

I looked around the room with curiosity. There was a man, maybe the same age as Maria, finishing a game of chess with himself. He got up and came over to me, where Federico had sat down beside me.

"Petruccio must stay in bed. It is far too late and he should not have been outside. I am Giovanni Auditore and I give you my thanks for saving my youngest son's life."

His smile was contagious. He had such a friendly aura around him. I felt I could trust these people, Giovanni more so.

"Grazie, Ser Auditore for your kindness and thanks. May I speak with you privately for a few moments?"

Maria tore the fabric of my trousers just above my thigh and began cleaning my wound.

"You will wait until your injury has been cleaned and dressed first," she said firmly.

"Then you may."

Giovanni chuckled at how his wife treated me as her own child.

"Si," he said, turning to leave the room.

"You can meet with me in my office after. I'm sure Federico would show you around."

He left, winking to his oldest son. This family had character. I like them already.  
Maria cleaned and wrapped my leg while Federico and Claudia argued over a game of chess. I had been grinning at them when Maria finished.

"Look at my children. So mature and yet they still thrive to irritate each other. Get up."

She held out her arm to me to help me up off the sofa.

"Most of the pain should be gone, the source was mostly the dirt and splinters that had gotten in it. Federico!"

The young man stopped his bickering with his sister to look up at his mother.

"Bring Adriana to your padre and then go find Ezio. Make sure he is not up to trouble."

Federico leapt up out of his chair, smirking at his mother's comment about Ezio and took me by the other arm.

"Of course mother," he said, almost purring. "I shall look after the lovely lady."

Claudia snickered from her seat in the corner of the room when Federico looked back at her with a determined look on his face.  
I have to admit, he was charming, a little flirty too but I've met worse. It wasn't like I wasn't enjoying it anyway. He was handsome, Italian and even nice, which you don't usually get with people who are good-looking and rich. He wasn't a snob. Who was this Ezio though? Another younger brother perhaps? Actually, it was quite obvious from what Maria had said.

"So, Adriana, what part of Italia are you from? Are you originally from Firenze?"

I smiled at Federico as he led me through the corridor. What a lovely smile he has.

"Unfortunately, no. I am from Roma but to be honest, I always loved Firenze. That is where we are, si?"

We paused for a moment outside Giovanni's office, I presumed.

"Mi dispace, Adriana. It seems father is in a meeting. Come, we shall continue this conversation and maybe find you some new clothes."

Blush crept up my neck as I realised that from my thigh down, my right leg was bare, apart from the bandages. He chuckled at my sudden realisation and pulled me outside to the courtyard. He moved me over to a bench, made me sit own and then proceeded to sit down himself.

"So, you said you were from Roma, si? What is it like? I was meant to go there last summer with Claudia but we had to cancel."

I pondered for a moment, wondering what to say. The Rome I knew was modern 2012 Rome. I highly doubt Rome was the same now.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, hoping for the best. "I haven't been there in a while. What do you do for a living? Besides from saving damsels in distress?"

I smirked at him and laughed when he blushed.

"I...uh...I'm working with my father in the bank. What about you? You don't exactly look like a courtesan. No offence intended."

I made a face and started thinking again. They were like whores, right? I need to brush up on my history. What should I tell him though? That I'm a templar from 2012? That'll go down well. Maybe I could say I was a street rat or something? I sure looked like one at the moment.

"Well," I began. "That's what I need to talk to Giovanni about. I'm...well. You wouldn't believe me."

He raised his eyebrows and gave me the 'try me' look. Here goes nothing.

"I'm from 2012."

What I was expecting from Federico was a stare of disbelief and shock. What I got was the opposite. He got off the bench, knelt down in front of me and hugged me around the shoulders. Like any normal person, I was confused. It wasn't exactly natural for a stranger to hug you after you just told them that you were from the future.

"Uh, Federico? Why are you hugging me?"

He laughed, stood up and took me by the hand. God no. He thinks I'm mad.  
He pulled me out of my seat, obviously forgetting that I was injured or simply didn't care, and yanked me out into the hallway.

"Come Adriana! We are going to see my friend Leonardo! Leonardo Da Vinci!"

I halted where I was, staring at him. Leonardo Da Vinci? He could _not _be serious.

"Adriana?"

" Leonardo Da Vinci? The artist, inventor, genius and absolute Italian legend?"

He shrugged his shoulders and a grin spread across his face.

" He goes down in history then? What do you already know about him?"

"He's only just the dude I studied for two years and one of the most famous men ever! Oh, and he was homo-sexual."

Federico burst out with laughter at how worked up I was getting about it. Apparently he found it funny. I see no humour.

"Now, Adriana, I highly doubt he becomes as famous as you make him out to be."

I spluttered out a laugh and decided there was no point telling him anymore about the future.

"Never mind. But do you have any spare clothes? I don't really want to go see one of the greatest minds ever looking like this."

He looked slyly at me and started down the hallway in the other direction, calling back to me.

"Do you want a dress or something more manly?"

_**A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. Leo will be in the next one :) only briefly though. Ezio will make a tiny appearance as well but only tiny. Actually, he won't actually be seen but...never mind. Don't want to ruin it on you. Until next time my bringers of death, Signora Ted  
**_

__


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ted: Good lord! Nearly forgot the disclaimer! Ezio! Disclaim for me.  
Ezio: No. You didn't put me in your story yet.  
Ted: You're in this chapter!  
Ezio: Nobodies going to see me though! Why does Federico get the limelight AND the girl?  
Federico: Cause I'm awesome.  
Ted: Ah lads, come on. Federico's going to die. I doubt he'll hold onto her after that...  
Federico: I'm going to die! You're still going to make me die! You bastard Ted!  
Ted: Fed, I am, in fact, female. Twat.  
Ezio: *rolls eye* Signora Ted obviously doesn't own Assassin's Creed, otherwise there would be a feisty female assassin who loves annoying me in it.  
Ted: That's what I'm doing, is it not?  
Ezio: Just get on with the damn story!**_

**Chapter 3 – Wake Up, Coheed and Cambria**

I was feeling like a rebel today so I decided on taking up Federico's offer for some of his clothes. So off we went, heading down the street, I, wearing my own boots, a pair of Federico's old trousers, his shirt which was far too large and had tea stains on it, and I also platted my hair again, heavily falling down over my left shoulder and a few curly strands hanging down by my eyes. I had to admit, when I looked in the mirror, I was shocked. Not only was my hair longer, but my side fringe was gone, my cheek bones were lower down, I wasn't as tall, and my eyes. They weren't bright blue, tinted with green like usual, but they were dark hazelnut brown. I decided not to mention anything though. It wouldn't do my sanity any justice.

Federico put his arm through mine as we strolled down the road towards the square, my eyes widening in wonder at the beauty of the 1400s Florence. It was dark, yes, but there were people out on the street. At stalls that were still open.

"So why are we going to see Leonardo? Are we not going to wait for your father?"

He smirked at me and stopped at the stall that was selling flowers. Oh god, he was so nice.

"Knowing father," he said as he inspected the stall that was sporting colourful blossoms.

"-he'll still be talking when we get back. I thought maybe you would prefer a walk instead of sitting there, waiting."

Well, I was finding this walk rather refreshing...

"But I still don't understand why you reacted like you did when I told you I was from the future."

He let go of my arm, held his finger up to tell me he would be back in a minute and went over to the flower stall. He doesn't believe me does he? He's avoiding the subject.

I stood in the middle of the street as I waited for him to return. Federico was so nice and charming. He barely knows me and for all he could know, I could be mad. And yet, he is looking after me.

"For you, Madonna." he said when he came back with a thornless red rose.

If it had not been for the fact that I had studied flowers and their meanings for Abstergo, I wouldn't have seen the meaning. I wasn't exactly sure if he knew a thornless rose meant love at first sight, but I felt my heart tug. It made me wonder if it was a sign, the start of something wonderful. Then I remembered I had only just met him and he probably didn't think it was any different to any other flower.

I blushed and took it from his outstretched hand, grinning like a child with a lollypop.

"Do you charm all the ladies like this, Auditore?"

"Well, is it working?"

I slapped him on the shoulder lightly as we started down the road again.

"So, answer my other question."

I heard him swallow loudly and then shook his head.

"I did not know what to make of what you said. I thought you should take to my father about it first. He tends to know about...strange things.."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. Maybe I should drop this subject, not bring it up.

"So," I exclaimed as we turned the corner towards another square.

"Leonardo Da Vinci? Eh? He somewhere around here?"

Federico's lopsided grin spread across his face as he brought me by the hand towards the door of a house.

"You ready to meet this so called famous man of your time?"

My heart stopped and I started twirling the flower around in my fingers. Leonardo Da Vinci. I can't believe this.

"Su-Sure"

I gulped, bracing myself as Federico knocked on the door.

"One moment please!" came a yell from inside.

After a tense twenty second wait, the door opened in a some what slow motion for my as I caught my first glance of Leonardo Da Vinci. He was not what I had expected.

"Messer Da Vinci is just inside. Come in!"

Apparently that wasn't him then. His assistant maybe?

The young-ish man let us through the door, closed it and then went back to work. The workshop was amazing. (1) Da Vinci paintings hung on the walls, some paintings by other artists too. There was papers scattered all over the place on the tables, the desk and even the chair and fire-place.

"Ah! Federico! So good to see you amici! Would you like anything? Tea? Milk? Water perhaps?"

I stared in awe at the young man who had just walked in around the corner. He was in his mid-twenties maybe, with sandy brown hair cropped down to his chin, a red beret sat on his head and he was wearing a black and gold trimmed outfit with a red cape. It was Leonardo Da Vinci. Wow. Just wow.

A huge smile was plastered on his face, his enthusiasm almost sickening but in a good way. His eyes wondered from Federico to me. I felt honoured that a person of such awesomeness was looking at me. This could not be happening. I won't believe it.

"Is there something wrong with your friend Federico? I do not believe we have been acquainted yet. I am Leonardo Da Vinci."

I stared. And I stared. And I stared. I was going to have to get over this soon.

"Um...I...um.."

"This is Adriana," Federico put in, saving my ass.

"Nice to meet you Adriana!" Leonardo exclaimed, coming over to hug me.  
Wasn't he supposed to be really serious? Obviously my history books were wrong.

"Ni-nice to meet you Signore. I-I am a huge fan of you works."

He released me from the hug, still with his some what signature grin on his face.

"My work? Fan? I did not realise I had fans. What works do you mean?"

Federico smiled at me, knowing I was about to leap into a very intellectual conversation with one of the greatest minds ever. He chose to stay out of it.

"The Mona Lisa of course! It's so- Oh...Eh...Never mind."

I only realised after I opened my mouth what I had just said. They both shared confused looks with me. Yes, The Mona Lisa didn't exist yet. Whoops.

"Mona Lisa? Perhaps you mistake someone else's work with mine."

I burst into laughter at my own stupidity. Now they must really think I'm nuts.

"I apologise, wrong artist."

Federico rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Leonardo, I was actually here to ask you about the paintings my mother wanted. That and I thought Adriana needed a bit of...air. How are they coming along?"

Leonardo nodded his head and looked through some of the papers on his desk.

"I'll hopefully have them done in perhaps, a few weeks time. I am very busy at the moment but please let your mother know she is top priority in my eyes."

Federico smiled...again and took my hand.

"Come Adriana. We should go see if father has finished talking yet. Ah, and we must make a stop on the way.

We said our goodbyes to Leonardo and left the workshop, back into the night.

To be completely and brutally honest, I did not miss 2012. I did not wish to ponder on how I got here, nor did I wish to find out. I liked it here. Back home, I was but a tool in Abstergo's plans. I was never truly a templar. Life sucked as a templar. They were sending me back and forth from my home and America for stupid things and I could never be at home, at home. I had to lie and spy and kill and steal. Jeez. What was my life like? I was planning on staying here though. The Auditore's would help me make a new life surely. Federico and I clicked almost un-naturally. I would miss him, even though I've only known him for a day. The truth was...I thought I had developed a crush on him. It's wasn't my fault I was instantly attracted to him. He had been flirting with me since we met. What's a girl got to do? Not fall for him? Yeah right.

"Adriana," Federico asked, breaking my train of thought and slowed us to a halt outside another house.

"Hm?"

"I'll be two minutes, okay? Just wait here."

I nodded and watched as he climbed up the side of the house. What was he? Spider-man? He reached a window which opened when he knocked.

"Christina, is Ezio there?"

I could only hear Federico's half of the conversation with 'Christina'

"Well tell him I need to talk to him! Ah, brother. Mother would not be pleased, you know. Neither would father. What am I doing here? I was told to make sure you were not up to anything troublesome. No, I won't tell her. Yes but I need to tell you something. Yes, it could wait but-"

And with that, the window was slammed shut and Federico hit the ground with a thump.

"Fine then," he grumbled to himself. "Come Adriana. He's in a bad mood."

"Is he your younger brother?" I asked as we headed back towards the Auditore house.

"Yes, unfortunately. He's 17."

I chuckled at the way he spoke of his brother. Ah, siblings.

"You are about the same age, si?"

Wait a minute. What age was Federico?

"Um...Yes. It was my birthday two weeks ago actually. What about you?"

We entered the courtyard of his home and let ourselves into the heat and beauty if the rooms.

"I turned twenty(2) last month. Happy birthday by the way."

His smile graced his face and filled the atmosphere with a friendly aura.

"It seems father has finished. You should go in now."

I thanked him for his kindness and hugged him closely.  
He smelled nice.

_**Ted: I didn't like this chapter.  
Ezio: Why not? I was in it!  
Ted: It was crappy. Awful. Badly written. Uneventful. Boring.  
Federico: Now, now. It is not boring if I am in it.  
Ted: Shut up you cocky bastard. DIE!  
Federico: (runs in opposite direction to avoid an axe in the face)  
Ted: I shall smite you down with my axe of marshmallows which I received from L Lawliet after I helped him in an investigation of the whereabouts of the dancing hit biscuits.  
Ezio: What?  
Ted: My apologises. I'm currently in love with L from Death Note. Anyone seen it? Read it? Lived it? LOVED IT? I have. Oh Ryuzaki. I love you. (Wonders off in search of flower petals to pick off)  
Ezio: It would be nice if she received some reviews. It would take her mind off Ryuzaki.**_

(1) = I can't remember what his workshop looks like so...Yeah..  
(2) = I've no idea what age Federico would have been. It was a rough guess.

Peace out suckahsss!  
**  
**_****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ted: I'm not going to say I'm a terrible person, which I am, because I've had big exams and that kind of shit. Buuut, in case anyone has read it, I've discovered a FANTASTIC book trilogy called 'The Night Angel Trilogy' Absolutely brilliant. And it's by Brent Weeks. If you all like Assassin's Creed, you'll love it. Pure fantasy and assassins, well, wetboys. That's what they're called, not assassins. Durzo Blint would have my neck for calling them assassins XD  
Ezio: Shame Ted, you're a shame.  
Ted: Feck off. Translations are at the bottom. :)**_

__**Chapter 4: 21 Guns, Green Day.**

When I opened the door to Giovanni's study, I was welcomed by the smell of old books and candles. There was in fact, many bookcases around the room, filled with books with pages that had the musky smell you either hate or love. For me, it was love.  
On his desk, there was papers covering the table and a few ornaments spotted the place. Giovanni himself, was sitting behind his desk and was in the middle of writing a letter. He looked up, stopping his fluent script when I closed the door a little too loudly.

"Adriana wasn't it? Sorry to keep you waiting. Take a seat."

I sat down in the wooden chair in front of the desk and started fiddling with my fingers.

"Em...well. I would like some advice Signore, and I'm afraid I'll sound mad."

He sighed and moved all the documents to the side of the desk, then clasped his hands together.

"I won't judge you on what you have to say."

I stopped to think for a moment. Should I tell him everything? Like, _everything?_He seems like someone who could help me. Here it goes then!

"Well, you see...Signore. I'm from the future. 2012 to be exact."

His face did not change and he did not look stunned. What is _up_with this family?

"I woke up on the street with Petruccio telling me I had killed some guards and...and..I was...different."

His eyebrows knitted together and he gave me a quizzical look.

"Different? In what way?"

I touched the tip of my hair and sighed.

"My hair is much longer and I was dressed like...I don't know...A thief? And my eyes are different. I can tell you more about my old life if that would help?"

He nodded and I continued, hoping for the best.

"Well, I'm originally from Rome and my parents died in a car crash when I was 13. Ab-"

"Car crash?"

"Cars are vehicles we use to travel faster in. Anyway, a medical company called Abstergo found me and told me that I had potential and that I could help the world. I soon found out, after they started training me in close combat that they were actually a group of templars, corrupt templars at that. I was only 13 at the time, I didn't know any better. I tried to run but I got death threats when they caught me. I moved to America, it's a place at the other side of the world, and I accepted the that I was a templar."

It seemed to have been going okay until I mentioned templars. Giovanni tensed up and his knuckles went white. Shit.

"I-I kept up my...my training and ran errands for Abstergo. When I was 15, they decided they needed an agent in Italy so they decided that since I was originally from there, I'd be up for the job. Then, I spent two years going between Rome, Florence and America for them. The day I came here I had just arrived at Abstergo's main headquarters in America. The main scientist dude, Vidic, was using a guy called Desmond Miles to access the memories of his assassin ancestor during the third crusade. Some guy called Altair I think. Anyway, I think they were trying to use his memories to find something called a Piece of Eden or something. I don't know-"

I stopped. I stopped because the look on Giovanni's face scared me. His eyes were wide open in shock, half open in bewilderment. Was it something I said?

"Is something-"

"You are a templar. You know about the assassin order, Altair and the Pieces of Eden. Adriana, I believe you. Tell me though, how much do you know about the assassins?"

Wow. Dude. What is going on? How does he know about Altair and the assassins?

"Uh, well, not much. They wouldn't let me in on the plans but the guy Desmond told me a little. His ancestor Altair, was an assassin during the third crusade and he became a master assassin but was demoted. That's all he could tell me because he hadn't gotten any further with the an-, I mean research. How do you know about all of this? I swear, you can trust me. I have no wish to go back."

Giovanni put his face in his hands and sighed again. Please trust me.

"Adriana, I'm not sure I should tell you. My own family are mostly in the dark about it all. But I can't help but feel that I can trust you."

"I swear you can trust me Signore! I know how to keep secrets! My whole life has been one!"

He leaned back in his chair, his hand on his chin as he thought.

"I suppose. You already know so much. You could be useful."

Useful? That was...strange? And yet I was frantically nodding my head, trying to reassure him.

"Alright. Come with me."

A grin spread across my face. Success!  
He got up from his chair and lead me over to one of the walls. As he pressed a hidden panel, the whole wall started turning. I stared in astonishment as we walked through into a tiny hallway with a chest at the end. There was two torches at the end of the room, lighting up the place, one on each side of the chest. Something on the wall caught my attention.

"Hey, isn't that the-"

"The assassin symbol? Si."

Then, it dawned on me. Why Giovanni got nervous when I mentioned templars and the assassins. He was an assassin. He knelt down beside the chest and opened it up. Inside was something so beautiful. White robes, a red sash, a hood and a large metal belt in the shape of the symbol, a sword and a bracer which had what looked like a broken blade attached. It was almost the same as how Desmond had described Altair's outfit. Amazing. It was a suitable attire for an assassin.  
He stood and looked at me with an almost guilty look on his face.

"My name is Giovanni Auditore and I am an assassin."

Maybe I was supposed to look horrified or shocked but I certainly wasn't. I, after all, was a killer too. I stared down at the chest and its contents. Giovanni could hardly keep up his hidden occupation much longer. Did that mean the legacy would go to Federico?

"Signore, there is no reason to feel ashamed. You just heard my entire life story. Surely you must feel a little uneasy with me?"

He shook his head and slammed the chest shut.

"You are different. I could tell when you walked in the room. I knew there was something different about you and I believe your story. As far as I know, you have no reason to lie to me."

We left the room, the wall swivelling shut behind us.

"You and Federico seem to get on well," he commented as he sat back down at his desk.  
I blushed and coughed falsely.

"Eh, yes. Federico has been kind to me. I must admit, he's very charming."

Giovanni smirked. I bet he was a cool dad.

"Well then. You are welcome here until you find a place to stay. Go get Federico to show you to your room. I'm sure he'll be willing."

I squealed unintentionally with happiness and went behind the desk to hug the elder assassin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After Giovanni recovered from my attack of happiness, I bade him goodnight and left to find Federico. I just so happened that he was right outside the door when I came out. I wonder how much he had heard.

"It went well then?" he asked when he saw the grin spread across my face.

"Oh yes it did! Now, escort me to a room kind gentleman. You father insists."

He raised an eyebrow at my chirpiness and took my hand again.

"Sarebbe il mio piacere, il mio bello."

He led me down the hallway and up the stairs until we reached a doorway.

"This is a guest room. Claudia prepared it since we were certain you would stay. Buonanotte, Adriana."

Now, I know I have known him for less than a day, and I'm not one for the whole 'love at first sight' thing but what he did next, caught me completely, I mean _completely_ off guard.  
Slowly, he leaned his head down, his hand at the back of my neck and he placed his lips upon mine softly. Yes. I know. What a fool I am. He's an Auditore. Even just his name sound like one a heartbreaker would have. So, I did the logical thing and broke off the kiss, glanced at his flushed face briefly and slammed the door in his face. I felt bad for slamming the door. Surely he didn't deserve that.

I looked around the candle lit room to take my mind off what had just happened.  
There was a wooden chest of drawers, a wardrobe, a desk and chair and a king sized bed in the centre of the room. It looked comfy. Claudia had left some of her dresses on the chair by the desk and she had laid out a night-dress on the pillow of the large bed. Urgh. I cringed as I got undressed and the material rubbed against my wound. It'll hurt a hell of a lot more tomorrow. To add to my annoyance, I had to wear a night-dress. _Never_would you catch me in one of those willing fully back home but sadly, they obviously don't make monkey pyjama bottoms here and My Chemical Romance don't even exist for me to have their t-shirt to wear in bed. I'll miss my music.

As I climbed into bed after blowing out the candle, I closed my eyes and thought about what had just happened. When I glanced at Federico's face, he looked somewhat upset. Did he actually like me or was I just a play toy to amuse him? Did he realise that was my first kiss? That I felt my whole body quiver with excitement when I kissed him back for that few second when I was lost in my thoughts. Did he even realise that I was slowly falling for him? Well, that was something for me to find out another time, not in the middle of the night.  
Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow will be a new day.

_**Translations: (Google translated)  
**_Sarebbe il mio piacere, il mio bello. – It would be my pleasure, my beautiful.  
Buonanotte – Good Night.

_**Ted: Okay dudes, please review :) Spent about an hour typing this up. I really like this fic. This and I Honestly Love You are the two stories I feel could really make it.  
Federico: You sound like they're your children.  
Ted: They are! They're my babies! But I Honestly Love You is my first born.  
Ezio: Freak. You, are, a freak.  
Ted: Man whore.  
Ezio: Emo.  
Ted: Sexually challenged whore.  
Ezio: Beiber-er.  
Ted: *gasp* HOW VERY DARE YOU USE THAT NAME IN THIS STORY?  
Ezio: Miley Cyrus face.  
Ted: DIE YOU BASTARD! GET OUT! Review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ted: Cheers for the reviews lads. Much appreciated. I just realised that sounded a bit sarcastic. Whoops! No sarcasm intended there! Haha...Well, yeah. Just want to clear one thing up before I give you the next chapter. So, this whole thing with Federico and Adriana, it seems to be going fairly fast. Now, usually I don't like relationships that go this fast because they're not very realistic but this isn't going to be a very long relationship anyway so BOO HOO. As long as I know it's not going to last long, I don't care how fast it goes. So, yeah. That's it.  
Federico: What you mean "it won't last long"?  
Ted: You'll see. *Nyuk nyuk nyuk*  
Federico: You're evil  
Ted: I know :) Also, I know this is a really long author's note but I feel I must apologise for how long it took for me to get this up. It's my big exam year and I've been having a rough time with….stuff…So…Apologies...**_

Chapter 5 – Monkey Wrench, Foo Fighters

I woke up to something horrifying. Something loud. Something black. Something that had two yellow eyes looking at me from its perch from on top of me. Something that had decided that it was time for me to get up so it sank its shape fangs into my arm. Damn cat.  
I yelped and the large cat went flying off my face and onto the floor.

"Olli! Leave Adriana alone!"

Claudia had come sweeping in, holding up the skirts of her dress and dropped them to pick up the psychotic cat.

"I'm so sorry, Adriana! But...Are you going to get up? It's already noon."

I sprang out of the bed, the cold air from the open windows hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

"I'll-I'll be d-d-down in a m-m-minute."

My teeth clanged together as I spoke and I quickly grabbed a large robe off the chair by the desk, wrapping it around me.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes. Oh, and Federico is looking for you. He said something about apologising."

The colour drained from my face. That's right. He kissed me last night. I was a heartless bitch and slammed the door in his face. It was unnecessary. But I had known him for a day. A little less. It was far too sudden.  
Keeping up my act of 'nothing is wrong', I grunted and looked over the clothes that I could choose from as Claudia left my room. Really? Was I going to wear a dress? Yeah right.  
I came down the stairs at a run having taken half an hour to decide on whether or not I should wear a dress. I decided on the same outfit as yesterday but took longer than usual to dress with my wound. As I leapt off the second last step of the stairs, somebody bashed their shoulder off mine.

"Watch where you are going, idiota!"

I looked up to see a face I hadn't seen in the Auditore household yet. His dark hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail, his bangs hanging down the sides of his face. His chin had a light graze of stubble and his lips spread in the shape of an arrogant smirk. I didn't like him already.

"Oh, I apologise for your inconvenient sense of direction."

He looked taken back at my cheeky come-back. And then he noticed I was a girl.

"I apologise signorina! I did not realise-"

"That I was female? So if I was a guy you wouldn't have thought twice about pissing me off?"

Yes. I was pissed off.

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes and did not look back to see him staring after me.  
What a git.  
When I entered the kitchen, my eyes met Federico's. Yes, I had forgotten about what a bitch I had been to him.  
I instantly fell over my own feet and landed on my face with a 'thunk'. I groaned and I heard quiet snickering as I sat up and rubbed my face. It hurt.  
I opened my eyes to see Federico and Claudia hiding their grins behind their hands and Maria was openly grinning. I felt so humiliated. I always seem to fall over myself when I realise something embarrassing or important. I consider last night's incident embarrassing _and_ important.

"So-sorry 'bout that," I yawned as I sat down at the kitchen table. "I ran into a prink in the-"

"Mother! Where's my book?"

I turned in my seat to face the door to see the bastardo I had just bumped into. Grr.

"That prick you mean?" Federico spluttered, bubbling up with laughter at his younger brother's face.  
Oh good lord. That was Ezio, wasn't it? Damn it! I should have noticed the likeness between them.

"Mi dispiace. Did I miss a joke brother?"

Federico choked on the apple he was eating and started going red from lackof air and laughter. This was so embarressing.

"Ezio," Claudia said, walking over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "You have met Adriana then?"

He looked at me, went pink and scratched the top of his head.

"Yo-you could say that. Federico, calm down. You look like you are dying."

In all fairness, it wasn't all that funny but Federico was killing himself laughing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice of bread from the table as Ezio sat down opposite me. Awkward much?

"Uh, Adriana, how is it that you came into our home?"

He was trying to make conversation. I did not like him at all.

"I fear the tale is rather long and it would probably bore you. Federico, could you help me re-dress my wound?"

Ezio gave me a "God, who got her panties in a twist" look and started munching on an apple of his own.

"Of course Adriana. Come up stairs and I'll help you."

I got an apple thrown at me by Giovanni who had just walked into the room.

"An apple a day keeps the doctore away Adriana. Eat up."

I smiled at the eldest Auditore and took a bite from the apple. I got out of my seat and pulled Federico out of the room. He gave me a bewildered look but soon fell into step beside me. When we got to my tempory room, I threw the apple core into the cornor waste basket, flung myself onto the bed and sighed.

"Sorry 'bout last night" I mumbled, my speech muffled by the soft quilt of the bed.

"What?" I heard him ask. I couldn't see him. I didn't want to see him. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry about last night," I repeated, slightly louder this time. Obviously not loud enough.

"Adriana, I can't hear you with your face in the quilt."

I groaned and moved so I could see him standing at the end of the bed looking rather soloem.

"I said, I'm sorry about last night!"

It came out far more harsh than I had intended. Again, whoops.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. It's okay."

He came over and sat beside me as I was sitting right up again. He was very close. Incrediably close for someone who just apologised for kissing me. I felt like such a fool.

"Adriana, I really like you. I should have asked you first and for that I'm sorry. But...I didn't regret kissing you."

I have known him for little over a day. I was not beautiful, I was your average Joanne Soap. My personality had its ups and downs, my sarcasm going too far at times. Really, the question that was hovering over my mind was, why, in the name of all that's good, would he like me? Which lead me to the decision that he was just a play boy. It seemed like I was wrong.

"Federico...I-"

He was ever closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I wanted to let him but...Should I really?

"Adriana, please?"

Yeah, it's decided. I'm going for it.  
I didn't answer, instead cutting the distance between our faces short, causing his lips to come crashing on mine. His arms went up to my neck and his hands thread through my hair as I got completely lost in the moment.  
Then, there was a knock.  
Ezio obviously thought Federico would just be changing my bandages, not making out with me since he didn't wait for us to respond after he knocked and came straight in. Being completely and utterly lost in the moment, we didn't notice Federico's younger brother standing, gawking at us and continued making out. What brought us to our senses was Ezio's hysterical laughing.  
We seperated at once and I fell off the bed from moving too far from Federico. This made Ezio erupt with more laughter. Personally, I didn't understand what he found so amusing.

"Ezio," Federico practically growled. He was not impressed.

Ezio regained his normal breathing pattern and grinned at me very strangely as I got up off the floor. It was like his number had just come out of the lottery. The grinning creeped me out. A lot.

"Ezio," Federico said again. "What's so amusing?"

Ezio, still grinning, strided over to where his brother sat.

"You're over Penelope! Congradulations brother! It took you quite some time!"

I sat back on the bed, beside Federico and raised my eyebrow. He's over _who_?

"Ezio, not now. You don't understand-"

"Dude," I said sternly, holding up my hand. "Just leave."

Both men gave me a look as if I had three heads. Jeez, nobody's called 'dude' here? Or maybe it was the fact I told Ezio to got away. Yeah, definantly the latter.

"Uh. Okay then."

He glanced at me with the look you give people who you think are a bit loopy. Well, maybe I was loopy.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think? He was just being himself."

I looked up at Federico, quite flustered at what I had just done. The making out part _and_ the part where I pretty much told Ezio to piss off. I stiffled a laugh as I watched Ezio close the door lightly and then looked back at Federico, slightly flushed.

"Well, um, hi?"

"Adriana-"

"Listen, we all have our exs. It's no big deal. Anyway, we just made out. It's not a big deal. Not like we're going out or anything."

He looked at me, confused.

"Made...out? What do you mean?"

I started laughing at the confused look on his face and stood up, lifting the right leg of my trousers up so that my bandage could be seen. He took the chair by the desk, made me sit down and put my leg on the bed.

"It's, uh, kissing like, continuously with, eh, tongues." I mumbled, quite embarrassed while he started unwrapping the cloth around my leg.

"So we made an out?"

"No, we made out."

"Oh. Okay. Adriana?"

I stopped fiddling with my thumbs like I had been for the last two minutes to look at him.

"What? Please don't tell me you're married or something!"

He grinned at me for some bizzare reason and took the last strip of cloth off.

"No, I'm not. I was wondering, maybe, you would, you know, court me?"

I couldn't help but roar with laughter when he said court. He sounded just like Vidic. I hope he didn't take my out-burst the wrong way.

"So-sorry!" I said, calming down. "It's just 'courting' isn't said where I'm from. We say dating or going out with each other. But, uh-"

Yes? No? Holy god, I've only known him for a day! But I like him. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutal.

"I-I'm...Okay, yeah. But one condition."

His face brightened up when I gave my answer. He's not going to like the next bit.

"You have to help me find a job and somewhere else to stay. I'm not living in the same house as someone I'm romantically involved with unless I'm married to them. Too weird and risky. And I don't want to be a hassle on your family."

His face dropped.

"Fine. Marry me then."

I stared. And I stared. And I stared. He could not be serious.

"Maybe some time Federico."

I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't try to reason me. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry. That was stupid. Forget it."

Jeez. Now I feel bad.  
I enveloped him in a tight hug, taking my leg down off the bed. He got it re-dressed? Oh, I didn't notice.

"Seriously. Maybe some other time," I whispered into his ear.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, releasing him from the hug and hitting him on the back.

"We better go back down stairs before Ezio gossips to your mother and sister."

"Wait!"

As I tried to leave the room, he grabbed my arm, pulled me back and gently pressed his lips to mine. It lasted half a minute but it was a glorious half minute.

_**Ted: Sigh. Yeah, again sorry for the delay. But please drop a review if you're reading! They're much appreciated!**_


End file.
